The aim of the project is to measure putative biological markers for alcoholism in prepubertal boys who are offspring of alcoholics and in matched controls. Markers include: blood and breath acetaldehyde following a test dose of alcohol, and alcohol and acetaldehyde dehydrogenase in skin fibroblasts.